


Take a Chance on Love

by TheBroadwayCult



Category: Don't Stop Me - Malloy/Knight
Genre: First Date, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayCult/pseuds/TheBroadwayCult
Summary: Samson should know that Jaynie always knows best, even when it comes to his love life.Sammo first date.
Relationships: Samson (Don’t Stop Me)/Mo (Don’t Stop Me)
Kudos: 1





	Take a Chance on Love

“Samson, come look at this.” Jaynie waved the boy over as the student council meeting disbanded. She unlocked her phone to an already opened page before shoving the device into Samson’s hands.

“What am I looking at?”

“Don’t be difficult, just read it.”

Samson looked down at the brightly colored e-flyer that was opened in Jaynie’s email. Snowflakes and Hearts were drawn distastefully around the words ‘Winterland Lovefest’. How festive. “Jaynie, if you’re trying to-”

“Just ask him! It’s tomorrow, so school will be out. Take a chance on love,” she said as she took her phone back.

Samson looked across the room where Mo was standing. Jaynie, Samson, and Mo had always been a trio since they first met. Jaynie and Samson in Freshman year, and Mo joining the two in Sophomore year when he joined the council. Regardless of how long they had been friends, it felt more than natural, as if they were always meant to be. But for the past two months, Samson felt as if his world was turned upside down. Having a crush was one of the few topics he was not overly knowledgeable in. “Do you think he’ll say yes?” He asked Jaynie.

“I know he will. I practically know you both better than you know yourselves.” She gave him a shove forward. “Now go.”

Samson took a deep breath and made his way over to Mo, who seemed lost in thought in his own little world. Maybe this was not the best idea. Intruding in Mo’s world, forcing his way in. That is what it felt like, and Samson was not sure it was his place to be so intrusive. But it was too late, as he found himself standing next to the boy who was still collecting his belongings. “Mo, hey. Do you have plans tomorrow?” He asked, getting straight to the point.

“Oh yeah, big plans,” Mo announced. “Gonna skip town and start-up on my world tour as a rock star.”

“I… What?”

Mo, who had thought his sarcastic little quip was funny, frowned slightly when he saw Samson’s puzzled expression. “I’m joking, Sammie. I wouldn’t be caught dead at a concert unless it was jazz… or maybe Katy Perry,” he paused. “But no, I’m not doing anything.”

“Oh. Okay, cool.”

“Yep.”

Samson stood there awkwardly for what felt like an eternity before he forced the words out of his mouth. “There’s this ice skating rink at the park in town tomorrow… I was thinking about going. But only if you wanted to go with me?”

“Like a date?” Mo asked, trying to play it cool.

Samson let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah. A date. We could meet at three?”

“That sounds great!” Mo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, looking like an absolute goofball while doing so. “See you then.” He waved to Samson and the rest of the students who were still hanging around before walking out.

——

“Thanks for driving, Jaynie. I would have crashed with these nerves.” Samson admitted, bouncing his leg up and down as he looked out the passenger side window.

“Or you would’ve let your nerves get the best of you, and would have driven out of town. Changed your identity and started over.”

“That sounds more accurate.”

Jaynie stopped the car, parking in an empty spot amongst the full parking lot. “There’s no point in worrying when we’re already here.”

“Okay. Okay,” Samson said quietly, mostly trying to soothe himself. “It’s going to go great.” He got out of the car and closed the door behind him, but he was stopped in his tracks when he heard the passenger window roll down behind him.

“Hey, Samson. Have fun.” She gave him a playful wink before pulling out of the parking spot and driving off.

There he was. Surrounded by people be did not know, in at least five layers of warmth, holding nothing but the pair of skates Jaynie had forced him to buy on their way to the park. Usually, this would have never been an issue, crowds and being in public never bothered Samson, but knowing Mo was somewhere amongst the crowd had him on edge.

“You’re here!” Samson turned around when he heard a voice yell behind him. There was Mo, in all of his glory, in his yellow coat and already wearing skates. Mo ran over– or in his shoe condition, waddled– to Samson and greeted him in a hug, which was much more intimate than their usual friendly greeting. “Funny how things work out huh? Usually, I’m the one that’s late,” he teased. “You ready to get out on the ice?”

Samson exchanged his winter boots for the skates in his hands, which were a bit too tight. Jaynie was right, he should have gone up a size. The two boys walked up to the ice rink, and Mo got on the ice before Samson stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. “I sort of failed to mention this before but… I don’t know how to skate.”

Mo took Samson’s hand and pulled him up, “Don’t stress, I’ll show you.” He began to glide across the ice, dragging Samson along with him. “See? You’re a natural! Try it on your own.”

Samson’s legs were shaking below him, but his balance was decent enough to keep him standing. He looked at Mo, who had let go of his hand, and was now skating backward and facing him. “You’re right, this is pr–“ The shorter boy was abruptly interrupted when his feet collided with one another, causing him to topple forward face-first.

Just when Samson thought his life was flashing before his eyes, he felt two hands holding him tightly on each side of his body. He looked up and saw Mo’s face just inches away from his own. “Maybe a little more practice will do you some good,” the taller boy said with a slight smile.

Samson nodded and swallowed down the lump he felt in his throat. They went back to their original position, standing side-by-side with their fingers tightly interlocked. After a while, Samson felt confident in keeping his balance, but Mo still held onto his hand.

After at least an hour, the two got off of the rink and changed back into their regular shoes. Samson, who was trying to pry his skates off, turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “There’s a hot chocolate booth, I’ll grab us some while you’re getting your boots on,” Mo said before running off to the short line in front of one of the many booths around the rink.

By the time Mo returned, Samson was waiting under a tree, wishing he had worn just one extra scarf. He gratefully accepted the cup Mo handed him, quickly feeling warmed by the hot, sweet liquid inside. He kept his eyes on Mo, admiring the boy, but averted his gaze whenever the other looked back. “For how many layers you’re bundled up in, your cheeks are really pink right now,” Mo pointed out.

“Must be the cold breeze,” Samson tried to shrug the comment off, but it only made the color on his pale skin grow deeper.

Mo took a step forward. “Well, maybe this will warm you up.” He planted a peck on the shorter boy’s cheek.

Samson looked up into Mo’s eyes, noticing each of the white snowflakes that were collecting on his dark hair and eyelashes. They were both willingly standing here, inches apart from each other. Every tiny detail on Mo’s face was visible to Samson, and instead of moving, he took it all in. Maybe, just maybe, Mo did want him in his world. _Their world. _“I feel better already.”__

__Just then, Samson heard a car horn honking behind him. “I think my rides here.” He pulled away, ready to walk back to the parking lot._ _

__“See you Monday?”_ _

__He turned back to Mo with a smile. “Of course.” The color from his face was still visible by the time he got back to the car, but it disappeared when Jaynie greeted him with a slap on the arm._ _

__“I can’t believe you two! You didn’t kiss!”_ _

__Samson shrugged, but the smile on his face was still present. “It wasn’t the right time. I’m glad I came, though. You were right.”_ _

__“About…?”_ _

__“That I need to take a chance on love,” he admitted. “And I should have gotten a bigger skate size.”_ _

__Jaynie laughed, covering her mouth when she snorted. “Of course I was. Now let’s get home.”_ _


End file.
